The Devils Alongside Their Angel
by Trickster45
Summary: Lia Mysterie is a huntress who has been driven to Mystic Falls after learning of strange happenings. Only a teenager, she (unfortunately) has to attend the local high school as well. But what is her part in all this? Who's lives will she change? Who is she? Guess you'll have to read to figure it out. I OWN NOTHING BUT LIA No flamers please.


**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LIA! **

**Lia Mysterie is a huntress who has been driven to Mystic Falls after learning of strange happenings. Only a teenager, she (unfortunately) has to attend the local high school as well. But what is her part in all this? Who's lives will she change? Who is she? Guess you'll have to read to figure it out. **

Every bad beginning starts with a thunderstorm. It's always overused, and a cliche, but it has that... _ring _to it. Foreshadowing darkness and deceit. It's why authors always use it so much. The _pitter patter_ of raindrops hitting the window; the sound of thunder -though lightning in the distance- thunder is always close, and it always swallows you whole.

That, is poetic.

Pick a random spot on the map (for this, Lawrence Kansas) and a certain time-frame (2007) and you've got a setting! Perhaps little time was chosen into that decision, or maybe it took longer than it seems. The writer puts in so much time, while the reader takes only a fraction of that time.

Now all we need is a character. But let's make it interesting... cliche turns to originality. But only after his or her tests, heartbreak maybe? No... not that. Something deeper... something darker...

Lia Mysterie sat bolt upright in her desk, she had been thinking again to herself. Gone off into space as usual, staring out the window. She then turned and looked down at the empty sheet of paper in front of her, she was supposed to write an essay about writing, about all the planning that goes into it.

AKA, it was pointless. But what would anyone expect on only the second day of school? The teacher's had to get the ball rolling _some how_.

Lia glanced up at the clock, counting the minutes until school was over. Well, at least the class would be over, but she had to go to cheer-leading try-outs. Yes, she was excited, but yes, she was also very nervous.

The rest of the day went by fairly normal for her. Even though she was only a freshman in high school, she already felt as though she belonged. She gained a few friends already, a cute boy kept glancing at her in class, and the try-outs went well. Today was a good day

Or so she thought.

Every step she took closer to her house, her smile began to fade.

Unlocking the door with her key, she stepped inside the house. Walking past the happy family photo's on the wall, she headed straight to her room. Ignoring the booming voices that caught up to her. She sat on her bed, unhappy.

Her parents were arguing again. She didn't know what, nor did she really care. But it all started at the beginning of summer break. They just fought more and more. Lia was sure they were going to get divorced soon, but she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it.

But hours went by, and she had to grab her own dinner. It was odd, her parent's had never fought as long as _this_. The house almost seemed... colder. Pouring herself a glass of cold water from the sink, Lia looked out the window, it was looking pretty grey, and sure enough, when she looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting very dark.

Lia just spent the rest of her day normally, getting all of her homework done then talking to friends on the internet. It was enjoyable, but there was just something missing.

Lia liked to believe that she used to have an almost-perfect life. A loving family, a few very great boyfriends, and wonderful friends. She had it all until summer came. But she wouldn't let it get to her, one bad thing wasn't so horrible, especially for someone as lucky as her.

But it was slowly draining her. She just didn't pay attention to it.

Soon enough nightfall came, and the _pitter patter_ of raindrops on the window sounded into her room as Lia crawled into bed. She just lay there though, waiting for sleep to overcome her. But the noises were too loud for her to drift off peacefully.

Now with no other sounds to listen to, (other than a few loud booms of thunder) Lia was forced to listen to her parents argument. They had given it a rest for a while, but now they were at it again.

Soon, the fighting stopped completely, and her father's footsteps sounded, coming up the stairs, then there was a slam of the door. Lia guessed he had gone into his study, where he liked to think and kept specific objects like weapons or collectors items.

But there was the sound of a door opening about a minute later. Odd.

Lia stood up slowly, getting out of bed and quietly following her father when the quick thumps of him going down the stairs stopped. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

There was a loud gasp, "No- you wouldn't actually- not over something like this!"

"No Shantelle, I can't take it anymore! I can't take _you _anymore,"

The voice of her father was as cold as ice, just like his silvery-blue eyes, the same eyes that Lia owned.

_Make it stop! Why won't you do anything?_ Lia asked herself. _Help her!_

"What about our children?" Shantelle asked.

Her voice was almost pleading, _begging._Wanting her husband to spare her life, to stop this whole drama scene and love her again.

Lia's legs wouldn't budge; it was as though she was too shocked to move.

The children. There were only three Mysterie kids. The oldest was Cassandra; she was out of school now, in her own home. Lia was the middle child. 15 years old, in high school, adulthood wasn't that far away. The youngest was also the only male sibling, Julian. He was only 12 years old, his Birthday was coming up. He didn't know that this year he wouldn't have such a happy Birthday.

"To hell with the children!" Hunter bellowed.

Lia took a deep breath, then she peaked around the corner to see what was happening.

Hunter was standing there, his back was facing the door, and his shoulders were very tense. The most important thing was the fact that he was holding a dagger in his hand. The silver blade was glinting in the moonlight that shone through the window.

Half of Shantelle's face was illuminated by the moonlight. Her usually warm brown eyes were now betraying that warmth, showing fear instead as a few tears fell down her smooth, soft cheeks.

"You don't mean that," Shantelle whispered, it was almost inaudible.

Hunter gave a low snarling noise, "Do you really think I give a damn about those little brats!? I care about them as much as I care about you."

Lia stepped into the room, however Hunter didn't notice. If he did it could have saved Shantelle from her terrible fate.

The dagger was moved into a swift motion as Hunter controlled its movements. Lia could have blinked and missed seeing the immediate movement from Hunter's side, to her mother's stomach. Shantelle let out a scream that reminded Lia vaguely of a banshee.

"NO!" Lia yelled as loud as her lungs could take her.

Hunter turned to look at his youngest daughter. His look was a mix of menace and shock. The next thing Lia saw was Hunter running out the door.

Julian walked into the room, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?" He asked tiredly.

When he saw the terror on Lia's face, his eyes were wide open. Julian looked slowly from his sister to the figure of his mother, lying on the ground. Shantelle was taking out the dagger, and then she pressed a hand on her wound. Julian dashed out of the room to call 911.

Lia ran up to her mother, she crouched beside the woman who had cared for her all her life, "I'm so sorry mom. I should have stopped him earlier."

Shantelle looked at her daughter, "It's not your fault sweetheart."

It was obvious that Shantelle was on borrowed time already. Lia had no clue how long she had to live, but she convinced herself that she would be fine. She had to be fine; she wasn't supposed to die so soon.

"You're going to be fine mom. Julian is calling for some help. You'll be fine," Lia whispered soothingly to her mother.

Shantelle went into a fit of coughing, though she was coughing up blood instead. But Lia couldn't lose her mother, not so soon. She was only 15, her mother was supposed to live so much longer than this.

When Shantelle finished coughing up blood, she looked into her daughter's silvery-blue eyes, "No I'm not Lia, my little princess, you have to let me go. I love you and your siblings very much. I will see you later, just- don't make it too soon okay? You still have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let it go to waste. Think of me every day, and I'll be with you, in your heart, okay?"

Lia started to cry, but she nodded, "Okay mom."

The final smile rested on Shantelle's face, then the glow in her eyes faded, and she was gone. Her whole body was limp and Lia held her dead mother in her arms, crying. The warmth hadn't left her mother's eyes.

When the police and ambulance did arrive, Lia told them everything about what Hunter had done. The police wrote notes down, inspected Shantelle's body, and then they got Lia and Julian to pack up all their belongings.

Soon the siblings were being driven to Cassie's place. When they arrived an officer knocked on the door, and their sister opened the door.

Cassandra did look like her younger sister, although the only big difference was that Cassie had brown eyes, not silvery-blue. They both had long light brown wavy hair though. Julian was more the odd one out, he had freckles across his nose, blonde hair, and he was shorter than his siblings.

Cassie's confusion showed on her face, she looked from the officer to her siblings.

"May we come in? There's something you need to know," The officer said.

Cassie was even more confused but she let the officer and her younger siblings inside her house. The officer, Lia, and Julian sat down at the table as Cassie made tea and coffee. It wasn't long before she was in tears after what the officer had told her.

"You are the only family they have left, I know this is asking a lot, but can you take care of your siblings?" The officer asked.

Cassie's face was swollen and red as the tears fell down but she nodded slowly, it seemed as though she was too shocked to even speak. Lia couldn't blame her, after all, she herself was still in shock by the recent events, and it all seemed like a dream to her.

The week that followed went by slowly, Cassandra begged her sister to go to school, but Lia wouldn't go, she just couldn't. She just sat around, depressed. It wasn't until Cassandra forced her outside to at least get some fresh air, that Lia went to the park and sat down on a bench beside a man.

The man looked like he was in his fifties, although for some odd reason no one wanted to talk to him or even look at him. Lia didn't understand why, the man was clearly harmless, and it seemed only Lia could sense the loneliness he was currently feeling. She felt sorry for him.

"Hi, I'm Lia," Lia introduced herself.

The man looked around, bewildered; he was wondering if the voice was talking to someone else but him, he clearly didn't get spoken to often. Then his eyes fell on Lia, he seemed very surprised at her, but Lia saw a small smile grow on his face. It made Lia smile back.

"Bob Vandicamp," Bob introduced and he held out his hand.

Lia took his hand and shook it gently, after that they started to talk. First, he asked her why she wasn't at school, then Lia told him all about what had recently happened, he was clearly sorry for her, but he wasn't happy that she wasn't getting an education; he told her it was important.

So after they talked, Lia decided to go to school and after school every day she would go back to the park and talk with Bob. She learned that he lived across the country, but he was just visiting Kansas. He lived by a forest, and that no one else actually talked to him, he was more of a loner and he had no family. So Lia decided to introduce him to her family.

At first it was very awkward; no one said anything, until at dinner Cassie actually had a conversation with him. When Bob left, Cassie said how much of a nice guy he was. Lia and Bob continued their friendship, until one day Bob said that he had to go back home.

Lia was devastated, the one true friend she had since her parents died, and now he was going away. However, Lia wouldn't let him get away that easy, she begged him to take her with him to his home. Bob was very unsure about this, it took a lot of convincing but after days, he finally agreed.

As soon as Lia got home, she packed quickly; she told her sister she was leaving. Cassie was very angry and wouldn't allow it. Lia had to convince her that she would be happier there and perfectly safe, it took a lot of begging and the entire evening for her to succeed in convincing. Lia couldn't believe her luck, it was like fate, when on Earth would someone actually agree to this? The next day she met with Bob at the park, although instead of being on the bench, he was leaning against a monstrous black truck. He smiled at her and put her stuff in the back. After that they hit the road, taking a few stops, but not many. After some days, they finally arrived at Bob's house.

The house was made purely of wood, but it was fairly large. There were trees that surrounded the backyard of the house like a semi-circle; on the other side of the road was just a plain field. Lia absolutely loved it. She unpacked in her own room and waited for night-time. The night was marvelous in this location; there were thousands of stars in the sky, after a long while she eventually fell asleep.

Soon Bob signed some papers saying that he had adopted Lia. The town was 20 minutes away from the house, but Lia was used to long drives, in fact, she liked cars a lot. While living with her new foster-father, Lia found out that Bob was a car mechanic, and every day when she got home there would be a new car and he would be fixing it. Then Bob would call her over and teach her stuff about cars, and then the passion for cars bloomed inside Lia.

Soon she knew everything about cars, how to fix 'em, how to drive 'em, and all the types of cars. One day Bob brought a '67 Chevy Impala to the house, some guy needed it fixed, and Lia was so excited, this was her favourite car of them all, she helped Bob fix it and then he let her drive it.

Another day be brought home a black motorcycle, it looked absolutely terrible, but Lia took her time and soon it was fixed, and very shiny. Bob said that he found the motorcycle at a junkyard, but he didn't see why the person would have left it there if it only needed some fixing and a nice paint job, and Bob kept it, he would let Lia drive it to school when she was in a rush, but that was the only time she would ever ride it.

Cars weren't her only passion, Lia very much enjoyed music, her two favourite types of music were Classic Rock and some new music (but not Justin Bieber, she would stake herself before enjoying his music) but for some reason she wanted a black leather jacket, she told Bob this but he said it was too expensive. That was true, they weren't poor, but they didn't exactly live in a mansion either.

Lia's features weren't special, well she thought this, but she was very wrong, the only distinct features to her were her silvery blue eyes and her long light brown wavy hair (basically, dirty blonde) that she would do in many different styles. Her clothes weren't fancy, just a purple spaghetti top and some ripped blue jeans. (Purple was her favourite color) but somehow, Lia always managed to rip her jeans because Bob would sometimes use his free time on teaching her how to fight, he always saw fighting as an important skill to learn, and she was a natural fighter.

Not only did Bob teach her about cars and how to fight but he also taught her the most important thing: How to survive on your own. He taught her everything like: How to steal, how to open safes, how to sneak around, how to cook, and how to do laundry. All the important stuff in life! It took her a while to learn how to do laundry and cook, but the thievery and the guns went by like a breeze.

One night on a full moon, an exact year since Lia had stayed with Bob, Lia was practicing her shooting, she didn't know why she should, since her shot was already perfect, and then Lia swore she heard rustling in the bushes, she looked over but there was nothing, so she kept shooting. Then tired from the long night, she walked inside, only it seemed quiet; there wasn't any noise, Lia found this a bit odd. So she entered the kitchen, and there was Bob, lying on the ground, his guts and blood splattered everywhere. That wasn't the thing that really caught Lia's eye though. It was the thing that crouched in front of her foster-father; its head was bent low.

Then it heard Lia, it looked up and stared at her, Lia had a better view of this monstrous creature. It looked like a wolf, but its amber eyes were a bit too bright. Then it ran off with a speed that Lia had never seen before, and it ran right out the door, leaving Lia. At once Lia knew what the creature was, a werewolf. Bob had always been interested in the supernatural creatures, he would tell her stories about them, it was as if he believed in them. Lia ran upstairs and searched her room, she soon found a dagger, then she ran into the forest, soon she found the creature and as it lunged towards her, she stabbed it in the heart, the wolf struggled a little and Lia then cut out its heart for good measure and soon the thing was lying limp on the ground with its heart lying next to it.

Lia walked back to the house, she dug a six-foot deep hole and she walked inside the house and dragged Bob's body into the grave. Lia covered the grave up and put a stick in front of it, to mark his grave. Lia bowed her head; she was very upset, though she didn't exactly show it. She had lost the only man who was like a real father to her; Hunter wasn't exactly father of the year material. Then she walked inside and walked into Bob's old bedroom, she walked up to a painting that hung over his bed, Lia looked at the hinges on it, she had noticed this months ago when she woke him up from breakfast. Lia moved the painting and saw a safe; she put her ear to the safe and tried to open it. Soon it was opened, Lia shuffled through some stuff, some wasn't important, like bills. Then she found some cash, but she left that, she found something and she sat down on the bed and looked at it.

It was Bob's will. Lia read through it, apparently Bob didn't know anybody really, since he left most of his stuff to Lia. He left her his motorcycle, his guns, his money, and a black leather jacket. Lia looked back into the vault and there was something in the back, Lia pulled it out and there it was, a black leather jacket, tears streamed down Lia's face as she put the black leather jacket on, she also grabbed the cash, there was quite a bit, so she stuffed her pockets. Then she looked back at the will. He left her the house as well, but Lia knew she wouldn't be staying here again; she wouldn't be able to bear staying in the house that her foster-father died in.

Lia walked into her bedroom and she fell asleep, knowing that it would be the last time she would sleep on that bed, then when sunlight had streamed on her face, Lia got up and started packing, she put the weapons in her purple duffel bag that she got for Christmas, along with some clothes, she wouldn't be able to take much. Then Lia hopped onto her new motorcycle and rode off.

It hadn't been long, Lia was now 17 and she gathered information about some vampires in Virginia So Lia hopped onto her motorcycle and drove to Mystic Falls. It wasn't a very long road-trip, but as soon as she arrived in Mystic Falls the first thing she did was get a room at the local Bed&Breakfast. She unpacked fairly quickly and easily since she didn't own a lot.

Afterwards, she drove to Mystic Falls High School; she parked in the student parking lot and got off her motorcycle. She fixed her black leather jacket, and walked towards the doors, she could already feel people's eyes on her as she walked past, of course she was fairly used to this, so she just ignored them and walked into the High School.

The first thing she did was go into the office and hand in her registration papers; she always kept a whole bunch with her since she moved around a lot. Besides, the only reason she was still going to school was because to Bob, he always saw it as important for her to get her education, he would always tell her "Knowledge is power."

The secretary gave a nod to her and handed her a time-table, and Lia walked out of the office, all of a sudden, eyes were on her again once more, she looked at her time-table, then she tapped a girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around, she had brown hair, olive skin, and pretty brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lia Mysterie, I'm kind of new here and I was wondering if you could show me where everything is?" Lia asked, and then she laughed. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, no it's fine, I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena introduced herself.

Lia smiled at Elena, she seemed nice enough, Elena showed her around the High School quickly, and they chatted a little bit. Things were normal until they got to Elena's locker, where a girl appeared, who was clearly one of Elena's friends. It was alright though.

"Hey Elena," The girl said smiling at her friend, and then she looked at Lia. "Oh, hi, I'm Bonnie."

"Lia," Lia introduced herself, smiling.

Lia hadn't really had any friends for a while, ever since her foster-father died, she had basically torn herself away from the rest of society, but perhaps now was the time to blend in with the rest of the crowd, and gain a friend or two that she could talk to.

Bonnie was going to say something to her, but at that moment in a whir of blonde, a girl appeared and gave Elena a big hug for some odd reason. Perhaps it was just a 'Hey I haven't seen you since school ended' hug or it could easily be something more.

"Elena. Oh, my god," The blonde girl said. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

The blonde girl suddenly acted as though Elena wasn't there anymore as she looked at Bonnie, Lia felt as though she could be invisible to the blonde. She was a little tempted to snap her fingers in front of the girl and wave her hand around, but she threw away this thought away as soon as it came.

"Caroline, I'm right here," Elena drew Caroline's attention back to her. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

Lia looked at Bonnie confused, she had no idea what was going on. Bonnie of course noticed this look in an instant and she took Lia's arm gently and dragged her a little ways away from Caroline and Elena as they talked to each other. Lia knew that Bonnie would fill her in.

"I know this is all confusing to you but... well her parents died not long ago," Bonnie explained sadly.

Lia frowned, "Oh... that's horrible" She looked over at Elena, then back at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded slowly, she watched as Caroline walked away. Elena was going to go to them, but then she saw a boy walking over to the bathroom, Elena gave them an apologetic look, and then walked after the boy. Lia wondered a little about who that boy was.

"That's Elena's younger brother, he's... sort of been a druggie ever since their parents died," Bonnie explained. "Come on, we should go to class, I'll fill you in on everything since you're obviously new. Where everything is, who everyone is like, all the cute boys, oh and maybe you can come with Caroline, Elena, and I to the Grill after school. It's sort of a local hang-out place. Elena's ex, Matt will be there as well, she sort of broke up with him after her parents died."

Lia gave a nod of understanding then she smiled at the invitation, "I would love to come."

Bonnie smiled back at Lia, and then the two of them went to class. It was amazing how easy it was to make friends at this school, as soon as they sat down; Elena walked in and sat beside both of them. She smiled weakly at the two, and then they focused on what their teacher was saying.

The school day seemed to go on fairly slowly, but Lia figured it was just because she was really excited about actually hanging out with new friends. During lunch, Elena and Bonnie filled Lia in about everything. Sadly she still had no clue who the vampires in Mystic Falls could be, but she enjoyed the info a lot.

After school ended, Elena went to her house first, but Bonnie and Lia went straight to the Grill. She was eager to actually having fun and conversing with her new friends. It was something that she hadn't done in what felt like ages. When the two walked in, they sat at a table.

All of a sudden a blonde guy walked and sat at the table with them, he seemed upset about something, and Lia could take a guess about what he was sad about. She was guessing that it was the fact that Elena broke up with him. They both quickly introduced themselves.

"So how's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned, "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

Lia looked between Matt and Bonnie; it was odd how she seemed to fit in so quickly. However, she was thankful for this; at least she seemed to know most of the History of the group. It made things so much easier, instead of having to be confused about the entire conversation. At that moment Elena walked in, along with a boy. Matt got up and went over to the two. The thing Lia didn't know was who the guy was that Elena was hanging out with. However, he must be new as well because when he sat down the boy, Stefan Salvatore, introduced himself. Lia told Stefan her name as well, glad that she wasn't the only new person at the High School. Soon after that, Caroline joined the group. It almost seemed like they were having a small party.

"So, you two are obviously new, why don't you spill some info?" Caroline asked them.

Lia shrugged, "Alright, well... in a nutshell, -and I might as well tell you this now- when I was younger, I lived in a mansion with my parents. I have one older sister and one younger brother. When I was fifteen my father killed my mother after some fight. So I lived with my siblings, until I met a guy named Bob, I didn't want to live with my siblings anymore, so he adopted me and took me to his home. Everything was fine until he got killed by a... bear. So now I live alone, I decided to come here, now I take care of myself."

Everything was true, except for the last part. Everyone at the table was stunned by her short tale of her history, Lia's tone of voice made it sound like it was nothing. Everyone still looked sorry for her, in fact they all said "Sorry." Then it was Stefan's time to tell his story.

His was shorter, he just said how he was born in Mystic Falls, but he moved when he was young, his parents -like Elena- passed away, and he doesn't talk to his sibling, but he currently lives with his Uncle. After this, a silence followed, until Caroline decided to break the silence.

Caroline smiled at them, "So, if you two are new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained. "Are you two going?"

Stefan looked at Elena as he thought about going or not (soon enough, he said he would go). Lia was contemplating this as well; it would be a good way for her blend in as well. However she wasn't sure if she was ready to go to a party yet. So she shook her head. After that everyone just talked about random stuff, and then at nine o'clock everyone decided it was time to go home.

The next day was fairly usual; Lia hung out with her new friends. When she got back to the B&B, the first thing she did was try to figure out who the vampire could be. But after thinking for hours, she came up with absolutely nothing. She groaned at how bored she was at the moment.

"And to think I could have gone to a party, now I wish I had gone to it," Lia muttered to herself.

At ten, Lia slowly drifted to sleep. Her last thought before she fell asleep, was the thought of what interesting things would happen tomorrow. She had not been expecting anything interesting to happen the next day, but she was very wrong about this.

"Oh my God Lia! You have no idea what you missed yesterday, it's just horrible! You remember Vicki right? Well apparently she was attacked in the woods! She's stuck in the Hospital, the poor thing," Caroline explained to her as soon as she had spotted Lia at her locker, the look on Caroline's face was an expression of mock sadness.

Lia pretended to empathize with Caroline, even though she knew how very sad it was that Matt's sister had gotten hurt in the woods. But all signs said that it was a vampire that attacked Matt's sister, it was just obvious with what Caroline had blabbered on about, Lia wouldn't be surprised if Matt's sister came back with stitches in her neck. At least this told her that the vampire was still in Mystic Falls.

Then it suddenly hit her as she was listening to her History teacher, Mr. Tanner, droning on about something. Stefan Salvatore. He was the only new person in Mystic Falls (other than herself). Plus he did have an odd ring, perhaps that was what allowed him to walk in the sunlight. She had heard of daylight rings from a vampire before, but she thought he was just lying. She decided that sometime she would confront him.

Once the bell rang, Lia went to her locker, she put her things away then she saw Stefan walking out, she bit her lip and then she followed him, "Stefan!" She yelled, but he didn't hear her, she walked out and looked around, but she couldn't find him. Then she frowned, she kicked a rock on her way to the B&B, she passed some large creepy Boarding House. She then stopped and looked at the house, entranced, wondering a bit about the history. But this was odd; normally she would try _not_ to think about history.

Then she saw a curtain close, she hadn't noticed that it was open before, all she noticed was a glance of an icy blue color. She felt chills crawl down her back, she looked around the area and heard a door open, "Lia!?"

Lia widened her eyes slightly. _Uh oh_. And sure enough, as Lia looked at the front door, there was Stefan Salvatore, looking a bit to odd and uncomfortable, then he made his way to her, soon he was right in front of her, she hadn't noticed how tall he was before.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "You shouldn't be here!"

Lia frowned, she was going to tell him that she was just on her way to the B&B, but something told her that she shouldn't do that. Instead, she decided to confront him about her suspicions, of course, she was a bit nervous, what if he actually wasn't a vampire?

"And what are you doing in Mystic Falls, Stefan?" Lia asked. He looked utterly bewildered by this, but she went on. "I know what you are."

Stefan continued to look confused, but Lia saw it. A glimmer of fear. She was right; Stefan Salvatore was indeed, a vampire. This made things a bit more complicated, but also easier. However, she didn't know why, but he didn't seem like the killing type.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Stefan lied.

At this, Lia just gave him a look, and Stefan winced a bit, as though she had punched him. He seemed to get a bit more nervous, and he took a step back, but Lia took a step forward, she wasn't going to let her prey get away that easily.

"Tell the truth Stefan," Lia ordered.

"Look, it's not what it looks like! I swear! I don't hurt anybody." Stefan pleaded.

Lia blinked, she stared at him, then she decided that she believed him, there were no lies in his voice when he said that. But then she saw a glimmer of an icy blue color again.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled.

Everything went black.


End file.
